Talk:Goosefeather
Current rank Again,as with Stonepelt,I had to add Elder to the current rank,as seeing he finally retired to the elders den towards the end of Bluestar's prophecy.This is why I'm part of Project Characters!I love fixing things like this,after reserch![[User:FirePelt| 'FirePelt]] 01:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Reedwhisker shouldn't Reedwhisker be added as a Great-Grandnephews, because he is Mistystar's kit and Mistystar is a grandniece?Dawnmouse 00:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes he should. Whitestorm17 19:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC)(Talk!) Family Tree I'm actually not sure how to do this, but he is not in his own family tree. Could somebody fix this? ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 22:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I took care of it. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 00:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Goldenpaw. ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 21:01, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Can I just add quotes, or do I need to put them on the talk page to be approved first? --Wolfwhisker GO FALLOWFERN! 02:16, October 14, 2010 (UTC) You can go ahead and add quotes, but make them quality quotes. 02:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I found a good one "And there's no herb in the forest he doesn't know how to use." Featherwhisker to Weedwhisker about Goosefeather in Bluestar's prophecy (page 23). Could someone else add it, because I don't know how to. XXXSpecklestreamXXX 07:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I learned how to do it and added it in (along with another one I found) XXXSpecklestreamXXX 21:25, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Dark Forest I know he's a confirmed member of StarClan, and a medicine cat, but why was Goosefeather in the Dark Forest in the first place? He seems to be there a lot, but he's alive and doesn't DO anything. -Elmostar :This doesn't belong on the talk page. This goes on the Off-wiki Forum, which is used for general chatter like this. 08:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Is he in Starclan or The dark Forest? Should he be Residence:Starclan, or Dark Forest? :Sunleaf+Pinewhisker :He is shown as a member of StarClan during Bluestar's leadership ceremony. He just visited the Dark Forest, much like Leafpool did in the New Prophecy series. 20:46, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Descption On page 32 of Crookedstar's Promise it says he has ragged ears and his whiskers were frazzled, like chewed leafs, and shaggy paws. Should we add that to his descption? Moonkitti 13:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, you did find a ref, so, i think so, I'll add it now. Maple♥poolMischief brewing 13:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Herbs in Charart In his medicine cat Character Art, why is one of the stems dead? Is it to show his craziness? (Emberstarfireclan not logged in) They're just herb colors, it tells nothing of Goosefeather's personality. 03:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Then why don't the other medicine cats have dead herbs?Emberstarfireclan 16:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : Technically, once it's picked an herb is "dead". As for why they might be brown... Maybe she's using an herb out of her stores, which would have been dried and preserved. 16:13, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Since I made the charart, I will briefly explain. There are a lot of different herbs and they come in a lot of different shades, and a figured it would add interest to make them different colors. At least I didn't make them purple or rainbow. For the future, please take charart questions to PCA 18:12, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thick Fur On Page 32 of Crookedstar's Promise, it also states that Goosefeather has thick fur. Shouldn't we add that to his description? Starry Hawk 21:40, May 13, 2012 (UTC) *Nods* Yes, it should, I'll add it now. Maple♥legsMischief brewing 21:57, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Goosefeather kit It is mentioned in Bluestar's Prophecy, that he and Moonflower are littermates. Wouldn't that qualify as being a kit? 01:23, June 20, 2013 (UTC) We still need to see him as a kit. 01:49:20 20 June 2013 User:Frogpath Or be mentioned as one I guess 00:57, June 21, 2013 (UTC) apprentice or warrior ? Should he have a apprentice or warrior pixel. Most med cats were warriors before their current job, for instance... Hawkheart, Featherwhisker, Yellowfang, Cinderpelt etc. (smallearstorm)... october,20,2013 We only give alts to cats who have been ''called that stage in their life. I.e. Hailstar was given an apprentice as he mentioned about his apprentice days when he once went into a bern (I think), and Heatherstar got an alt because she mentioned that she was trained as a moor runner. Also, Cinderpelt was never a warrior before her meddie. She was training to be one until her accident, and Featherwhisker wasn't a warrior before his job. Besides, there's no evidence of Goosefeather ever being a warrior, unless you can find a cite. 08:01, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Mumblefoot Why does Mumblefoot have Hate Him, did he not heal a relative or freind. He is the only med cat I like. (smallearstorm)... October,20,2013 Shaggy paws My apologies if this belongs in a different Talk page, but should the shaggy paws be removed? Given that he already has shaggy fur, shaggy paws kinda seems redundant. ~Skiddley Riddley ♫ ♪ 22:45, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Categories Why under the categories does it say he's a major character? Isn't ''Goosefeather's Curse ''from his point of view? If so, he should be a main character, should he not?Warriorcat1195 (talk) 20:08, January 3, 2016 (UTC)